


One last bat

by Lillian1602



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-05-14 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian1602/pseuds/Lillian1602
Summary: Everyone knew the robins but what about the other bird that was lost





	1. The characters

Introducing the characters  
Bruce Wayne/Batman: Batman, in most of his incarnations, is a dark and brooding hero with a personal vendetta against crime and injustice. Psychologically traumatized by the death of his parents, Batman has sworn to rid Gotham from the criminal elements that took his parents away from him. He is extremely pessimistic and suspicious, which often makes it difficult for him to trust people other than Alfred, Commissioner Gordon, Lucius Fox, the Robins or the Batgirls. Despite this, Batman has proved to have a great love for humanity, which was instilled by his parents. His father was a doctor, while his mother was a crusader against child abuse. Indeed, Batman's oath of vengeance is tempered with the greater ideal of justice. He refrains from killing, as he feels this would not make him any better than the criminals he fights. He is also a very prominent member of the Justice League and the founder of the Outsiders. To protect his secret identity, Batman has constructed a fake persona he can use in his civilian identity. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne is a self-absorbed, irresponsible playboy and philanthropist. Only his closest allies know that this attitude is just an act.

Richard "Dick" Grayson/nightwing:Dick Grayson is a serious but easy-going young man in his mid-20s. He's in a way the perfect big brother : the nicest, most popular hunk in college, only 5 times as gifted, 5 times as cool, 5 times as smart – and 10 times as dedicated. He will approach everything with the confidence born of amazing talent and incredible training. Yet he manages to never seem pretentious in the slightest, always caring for others and being genuinely attentive.At times, a casual observer might think his Motivation is Thrill of Adventure. He finds rooftop acrobatics or driving the Nightbird just plain *fun*, gets an obvious sense of satisfaction from bringing justice and happiness to the people, and has always some light banter ready for combat. Although he's not a motormouth like Spider-Man, he usually seems very relaxed when doing the vigilante thing. However, what actually makes him tick is a deep, burning desire to make the world a better, safer place where justice actually exists. Like the Batman, he wants no kid to ever suffer the losses he went through. Unlike the Batman he does not see the world as a cruel and harsh place, but remembers the wonderful childhood he had .This profound difference in their memories of the time before the loss lets Nightwing fight for a better, safer world for honest people around him while his former mentor fight to crush evil. While Batman follows his own obsessive rules, Nightwing is actually sane and a part of society. Like the Batman, he has a very strong "nobody dies on my watch" code. Nightwing's courage is amazing. He has faced so much danger and monstrous opponents straight from a nightmare since his early teens that he seem to be fearless and take physical pain in stride without much of a shock. To him it's a mere part of his job, and he can actually defy physical or mental torture with a smile. Even when badly hurt, he'll still act in a stalwart and generous way, saving innocents and bearing little grudge. Likewise, although his life has been a terrifying emotional grinder, he's outgoing, gentle and well-adjusted.Jason Peter Todd/ Red Hood: As Red Hood, Jason is merciless when engaging criminals and will not hesitate to terminate them. However, he does still seem to have some semblance of a code of justice when he begins organizing several criminal gangs under his control.Like the Punisher, he only seems to be going after criminals, and does not seem to want to cause harm to innocent bystanders.

Tim Drake/Red robin:Red Robin has taken on the brooding seriousness of his old mentor, the Batman. Gone are the carefree days of his youth. An expression starting with the word "holy" will never pass his lips again. Robin takes his job seriously, although after being reunited with his daughter he will likely have a more relaxed demeanor.

Damian Wayne/Robin:Damian is said to be around pre-teen age. That's when normally a teenager at their rebellious state. He's a son that wants his father approval. He also felt the need to prove himself better than everyone. I mean come on! He was raised by the League Of Assasins. He never had a good guidance. He had every right of being an arrogant, spoiled, selfish brat. We can't blame him. But the thing is, during his time with the Batfamily, he learned to be his better self. Damian Wayne is a growing character. In time he will change to better. That's what most people can't see. He's learning.

Barbara Gordon/Batgirl:During her time as Batman's sidekick, Barbara had excellent detective skills, often solving cases independently without Batman, Robin or Nightwing. She had a bit of a caring side, such as when she cuddled Tim after the Joker tortured him. She was shown to be caring of her father, constantly putting her life on the line to save his, a good example would be before she was even Batgirl when he was replaced by a robot and she infiltrated the headquarters of H.A.R.D.A.C. Barbara even showed an act of kindness to Harley Quinn, longtime enemy of Batman, when the two were dangling from a cliff and she tried to save her. Her failure to save her, however, did not prove fatal, as Harley would live to have grandchildren.As Batgirl, she at first hid her identity from her father, mainly because she did not want him to have to worry about her. She used this as the same reason for not originally telling Nightwing, although their relationship ever since has become more complicated. When Batman took in Tim Drake as the new Robin, Barbara once again tried to care for him. When she became commissioner of Gotham after her father, she could be hard and stern. Barbara had a tendency to keep grudges, such as when she kept a decade long grudge against Bruce for how he treated the people he claimed to care about. Barbara could also be forgiving, such as when she reunited with Bruce and Tim after the latter's transformation into a resurrected form of the Joker. She seemed to have a hard time accepting new people for what they were, such as Terry when he first became Batman. Her feelings towards him practically all came from the strained relationship she had with his predecessor. Regardless, he would still help her.

Alfred Pennyworth:A traditional English butler, Alfred always kept a stiff upper lip, even under the extraordinary circumstances imposed by his master's secret identity. No matter what the situation, Alfred always responded with resolve, equanimity, and good humor. Though he and Bruce occasionally quarreled, Alfred's loyalty remained absolute. Partially this could be explained by continued loyalty to Thomas Wayne, and a traditional sense of duty to one's master. At the same time, Alfred found ways to express his pride in Bruce, and his belief in the cause he was fighting for. Also, Alfred may well have felt (not without cause) that Bruce couldn't get by without his help.

Lilly Lenphia/Nightingale: Lilly is girl only in her early 20's she was adopted after Dick. A girl living on the streets of Gotham. Abused and left for dead by a street gang. Bruce found her passed out. He took back to the manor. She found Bruce serect after she came across the grandfather clock. Batman decided to adopted her. She became Nightingale. What happened after you will find out in the story.


	2. Meeting dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly meets dick and gets and becomes a sidekick

Third POV  
The batmobile drove into the the bat cave as Bruce got out with a passed out girl in his arms only about 9 years old. Dick Grayson coming into the bat cave seeing the girl once Bruce's arms he grew an brotherly affection towards her. "Who that," the young boy asked. "A girl. Bet a by a street gang. Found birth certificate and medical information a few feet away from her. Name is Lillian Lenphia but is called Lilly but friends and family," Bruce said. "Are you gonna adopt her," Dick asked. "...............Yes," he said. Dick smiled and then screamed BLOODY MURDER as the girl woke up. She was scared. It was shown in her wild eyes. "Hi," dick said in hopes of calming the girl down. The young girl Said nothing and made hand signs. "Bruce she's making Hand signs. She's mute,"Dick told the Batman. "That's odd the records don't say anything about that," Bruce said," oh here it is. "Because of depression she became a selective mute." Dick looked excited even if his new sister was really quiet. She got up and looked around. She felt safe in this place. "It okay Lilly. I'll always be here forever," Dick promised. "Thank you," Lilly said quietly. "You spoke," Dick Said. "I only speak to people I trust,"Lilly said. "You trust yeah,"dick said hugging the young girl. "So are you gonna be my papa," the young girl asked the Dark Knight. "Yes,"Bruce answered. "Yay a papa," Lilly said holding her beloved locket to her neck. It was empty and it was a 5-fold locket. It could fit 6 pictures in it. But very soon it would be empty again. Alfred showed the young gold her room and the girl feel asleep quick as a wink

4 months later

Lilly's POV  
I have been living with the Dark Knight for 4 months now. I'm 10 now my birthday was a week ago. Dick is really nice so is papa. I put their pictures in my locket. I only have 4 spaces left. I went down to see Alfred making breakfast. "Afile," I said hugging his leg. "Hello mistress Lilly. How are you," he said. "Good. Where's Dickie," I asked. "In our secret cave," Alfred said. "I went down where I heard some yelling. "I don't understand. Lilly knows," Dick said. "She only 10,"dad said. "She can be a hero," Dick said. I ran into the room. "Dickie," I yelled jumping in his arms. "Hey flower," he said making me giggle. "Daddy can I be hero," I asked. He gave in and said yes. "What about my uniform. I want to be an assassin," I said. "Where did you learn that word," dick asked me. "Avengers," I said. Bruce smirked and and began to order a custom made assassin outfit for Lilly.  
2 weeks later  
Thrid POV  
"Woo hoo,"Lilly yelled as Bruce and Dick followed her for her first night as Nightingale (girl Robin was so un-original). Bruce was happy that now both his Children were heroes. Son the bat signal was in the sky. The three bats landed in the rooftop. Commissioner Gordon was surprised to see a new face or we'll lack of face with Batman. "And who's this," the commissioner asked. "Nightingale," Lilly answered. The commissioner nodded and and the Joker was up to it again. Bruce gave a slight nod and was off with the two side kicks. Lilly smiles under her mask her eyes sparked with fun, excitement and payback.


	3. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly meets Jason and all sees him die

Lilly's POV  
I heard the familiar purr of my motorbike. I smiled and heard Dad come back from his nightly duties. It had been 3 years since I became Nightingale. I went down to meet when I saw him. A boy who was 8 years old and had black hair. "Who is is dad," I asked him. "Jason Todd you little brother," dad said. I nodded and went to him and ben down to his level and said," I'm Lilly nice to meet you," holding out her hand to shake. He slowly shook my hand. "I guess I'm your big sister," I said and his face lit up like the 4th of July. I brought him a spare room  upstairs. He smiled and said thanks and slept. The neck to morning he came down where Alfred gave him some waffles and some fresh fruit. He smiled and dug in. "We can still train after," I told him. He nodded excited. I laughed and told him to follow me downstairs. He tatie do for a good  2 hours. He pinned me down and defeated me a few times but I had the most wins. We went up to get water where Dick was studying for his final. I was still in grade 8 while Dick was in his grade 11 year. I introduced Jason to Dick and then we all watched T.V for a bit. I slept on the spare arm of the couch by the time dad came home. About a week later Jason became Robin and I went on with my duties and a big sister and I put his picture in my locket. 3 spaces left. I lay back in my bed. I love this family. The best family is the bat family because we have love and compassion.

Jason first night night went well. Riddler wasn't much of a challenge. I ruffled his hair once we back in the cave after I parked my motorbike. "Good job,"I said. "I wanna train more,"he said. "It's late and you have school,"I said in my mother tone. He grumbled and went upstairs anyway. I shook my head looking at my dad. "He's gonna be a challenge more than you and dick combined,"he said. "You can say that again,"I said. I went upstairs to change. 

5 years later

Lilly's POV  
My eyes widen in horror as the warehouse blew up. "JASON," I yelled. I ran into the dust and kneeled by his body. With what little hope I had left I checked his pulse. There was nothing. Joker tricked him. My eyes filled with rage, my heart felt like it stopped. I failed as big sister, I failed as nightingale. Dad put his hand on my shoulder as I gave him a shake of my head as the tears kept coming I couldn't save the one I swore to protect.  
Flashback  
"What if I can't protect myself," Jason asked Dick and me. "Then I will protect you. Dick is getting old," I said. He giggled and Dick tackled me and we just rolled on the floor for a little while. "Do you promise," Jason  asked me when I got back up. "I swear it," I told him while messing his hair up. He hugged me tightly and went to Train with Dick while I went to lie down I feeling tired.  
Flashback over  
I wiped my tears. Joker was going to pay. "Lilly clam down you know we don't kill," Dad said. "He killed Jason, he needs to pay. He isn't afraid. I'm gonna give something to be afraid of," I said. I never really used my Sais unless I had too and I had to 3 months after Jason's death. "Well how did you lien the the surprise I left you, " he asked. My eyes burne with rage as I filled him and held the sai to his neck. "Come along quietly or this goes right through your neck," I said with a voice scarer then Batman's. Dad came in stopped,e  before I did anything I would regret. My brother was dead, I would, never see him again. That is until I met the Red Hood.


	4. Meeting Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed. Lilly is still getting over the death. She's gonna meet Tim

Lilly's POV  
It had been a few months since Dad stopped me from killing the Joker. I was in the Batcave when dad came in with a boy. This reminded me of Jason then it hit me. "Dad you can't be serious," I said. "We need a robin," dad said. "You have me," I said. "You will have to leave just like Dick," dad said. "Jason had not even been gone for 6 months and you're already with another robin," I said. " hi I'm Tim," The enough boy said. "What happened to him," I asked. "Hellhole of a home, ran away," Tim said. "Lilly Lenphia," I said holding my hand out. He shook it. "I guess I'm your big sister," I said as I felt that same felling when I met Jason. I took Tim up to a spare room. 

The next morning I asked dad if we had to go anywhere are Tim's first night out as the Robin. He did good for his first time. Taking out 3 robbers by himself. I was proud. When we got back To the batcave I ruffled his hair. "You did good," I told him and went to my room. Before I opened the door Tim ran up and hugged me. "Thank you big sister," he said and left. I smiled and 3 weeks later his picture was added to the locket. Tim and I trained. He was good in combat, but excellent in hacking. He found jokers location in less than 4 minutes.

Unfortunately it wasn't only the Joker. Harley and the riddler were also there. I took Harley while Tim took Riddler and Dad took Joker. I knocked  Harley out cold she was to easy. I went to go assist Dad. Tim was holding his ground well. I tasered Joker while dad knocked him out. Riddler ran away. Classic Riddler I thought as I ruffled Tim's hair again. "Good job little bird," I told him as we went back to the batcave. Tim smiling all the way. I looked my locket once again. I'll add his picture in the morning we have school.

The next morning I made breakfast and add ed tims picture to my locket and sat down with him as dad headed off for a meeting. Brucewayne was always busy but we were used to it. I ha dead Tim a helmet. He looked at me confused. ,we going on my mother bike today,"I said getting my bike and helmet out of shed in the back and riding it to th front. Tim just looked at me with wide eyes. "Scared,"I asked with a smile.

My locket 4 spaces filled p, 2 to go


End file.
